Two Dragons, One Egg
by Twin Writers Rose and Leah
Summary: A few years after the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder are chosen to guard a red and blue colored egg. The night they guard the egg, it hatches and two baby dragons emerge from the egg. What's so special about the twin dragons? Full Summary inside.


Two Dragons, One Egg

_Summary:__A few years after the defeat of Malefor, Spyro and Cynder are chosen to guard a red and blue colored egg. The night they guard the egg, it hatches and two baby dragons emerge from the egg. A few years later (AGAIN!!), Spyro and Cynder are chosen to be the teachers of the red dragon Kaida and the blue dragon Bluebone. They're not like the other dragons, what's different? _

_OH, and we don't own Spyro the Dragon or anything from the games!_

_

* * *

_

Terrador walked the halls of the Dragon Temple, inside the city of Warfang. Ever since the death of Ignitus a few years ago, Terrador lead the Dragon Guardians. They still needed to find a dragon to become the Master of Fire. Spyro and Cynder were famous for defeating Malefor those few years ago, and were chosen to help Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer to choose the next Master of Fire, but that was forgotten for that night. That night, Terrador walked the halls of the temple to the room of Spyro and Cynder. A year ago, Spyro and Cynder became mates, but haven't produced any eggs since they've become mates. That night wasn't about Spyro or Cynder's reproductive problems either. No, the problem was a guard for the newest egg laid in Warfang. The mother of this egg died laying it, as these tragedies sometimes happen, and the father was nowhere to be found. Terrador walked up to Spyro and Cynder's room and knocked on the door. A few minutes later a purple dragon with orange wings, with yellow horns and underbelly opened the door. This was Spyro. He had grown taller and larger in the few years after he defeated Malefor and restored the world.

"Terrador, what are you doing here?" Spyro asked. He had grown to Terrador's shoulder, his horns just passing Terrador's mouth. He looked tired but he was probably just studying scrolls for training. Terrador smiled at Spyro.

"Tonight you and Cynder have to guard the red and blue egg. Volteer, Cyril and I must scout the area. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you." Terrador told Spyro. As they were talking, Cynder walked behind Spyro. Her black scales had reflections of candle light and her wings and underbelly were a magenta color in the light. She had grown as tall as Spyro but curvier and slender rather than the muscular build that male dragons showed. Don't get these old storyteller wrong either, she was as strong as her mate and could hold her own in a fight. Her white horns curved above her head and in the candle light they looked almost bright yellow.

"Terrador, what do we owe the honor of seeing you?" Cynder asked. Terrador smiled at Cynder.

"Terrador's asking us to look after the red and blue egg while he, Cyril and Volteer scout the area. It's only for tonight Cynder." Cynder smiled at Spyro and Terrador.

"We'd love to watch the egg tonight Terrador." Cynder said. Terrador smiled at the two dragons and motioned for them to follow him. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and smiled. Cynder kissed her mate's cheek and followed Terrador out into the hallway. They walked the halls of the Dragon Temple, passing by windows to the outside, where light was fleeting behind the horizon. The sky was various shades of orange, red and pink, with the sky above it turning darker and stars showing up. They passed by other inhabitants of the Dragon Temple, and watched Sparx fly past them with a pink girl version of him. Her name was Rosette and she had dark pink hair and she had a bust and had a waist. Sparx and Rosette have been dating for only a few months, but they loved each other.

"Hey Spyro, where are you and Cynder going with Terrador, are you going to guard that new egg?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah Sparx, it's our turn tonight." Cynder said. Rosette and Cynder became fast friends when they first met; Rosette and Cynder spent much of their time in the markets of Warfang and valleys of Avalar just talking and having fun.

"Oh have fun tonight Cynder. I heard that egg is really unique, no other egg has looked like that in the history of dragons!" Rosette also loved dragon history.

"We will. You two have fun tonight also." Spyro told his friends.

"Spyro, Cynder, hurry up. That egg cannot be left unguarded." Terrador yelled from down the hall. The hallway was gray in color and it was made with stone, the floors were also stone but they had a red carpet running the length of the hallway. The hallway was filled with tapestries, depicting the history of the dragons. Candle's lit the way down the hallway and windows were along the other side of the hallway for light during the day. Plus it was a VERY LONG HALLWAY!! Spyro and Cynder had to fly to catch up with him. When they reached the end there were two large doors, Terrador opened one of them and allowed Cynder to go first, then Spyro. The room was filled with candles, sending red and blue smoke up into the air, and out of the roof. Even if the roof was open, rain, snow, or hail couldn't get in. At the far wall, sitting on a pedestal, was the red and blue egg. Cynder walked towards it and looked at the egg closely. Red and blue swirled together to make a unique tie-dye look to the egg.

"Wow, it's so, beautiful." Cynder put one of her claws on it and tapped it. No mark was made and no tone was sounded. "It seems rather large for a dragon egg." Cynder said.

"That's why we must protect it. That egg isn't normal. I wish Ignitus was alive, he would be able to tell us why this egg is so special." Terrador said.

**Inside the Egg**

_It's cramped in here!_

_**No DUH!**_

_Get your foot out of my nose!_

_**Get your nose out of my foot!**_

_I can't wait until we hatch!_

_**Me neither. I think I lost feeling in my tail.**_

**Back in the Room**

Spyro walked over to Cynder and wrapped his wing around her. She looked at Spyro and kissed his cheek.

"The other Guardians are waiting for me outside the city; I'll see you two tomorrow." Terrador walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Spyro thought he heard voices arguing, but he thought it was from outside.

"I guess I'll take the first watch." Spyro said, and Cynder lay down to sleep. Spyro walked around the room, sniffing, it may have been weird, but he had to make sure no gas was coming in. The only scent there was Terrador, Cynder, and himself. A few hours later and they switched places. Spyro was just about to fall asleep when the egg shook and jumped into the air. Cynder flew up and caught it. She fell on top of Spyro.

"Sorry Spyro."

"It's OK. It didn't hurt." The egg jumped again and started rolling in one direction, and then another, soon the egg broke into 2 halves. One flew into Cynder and the other flew into Spyro. Cynder looked inside her half of the egg and saw a red baby dragon. The red dragon was a girl. She opened her eyes and they were a deep blue. She had two blue horns on the top of her head that curved towards each other. The dragon climbed out of the egg and spikes grew down her back and her tail. Her tail ended in a tear drop shape, the curved end on the tail. Her underbelly was blue also and so were her wings.

Spyro looked inside his half of the egg and saw a blue baby dragon. The blue dragon was also a girl. She opened her eyes and they were bright red. She looked at Spyro and he saw two red horns on the top of her head, but they grew back and then flattened like his. They were smooth like Cynder's though. She had spikes run down her neck and back all the way to her tail where it ended in a tear drop shape. Her wings membrane was red and so was her underbelly.

The baby dragon's heads looked out from their egg shells and they turned and looked at each other. Spyro and Cynder gasped.

"The egg didn't hold one dragon, it held two!" Spyro said.

"The hatchlings are twins!" Cynder gasped. Cynder set the baby dragon on the floor and flew up and out of the roof. She opened her mouth and red rings flew out of her mouth. "I'm using my Siren Scream to get the Dragon Guardians back!" Cynder called down and started her Siren Scream again. After a few minutes she saw Volteer, Terrador and Cyril flying back. "The egg hatched!" She called. The dragons flew faster and into the room where the dragons were. When they landed they were shocked to see two baby dragons playing with each other.

"Oh my goodness, two dragons came from the same egg! This has neverhappenedbeforeIhopenothinghappenstothemI-"

"Volteer, calm down, it's obvious that these dragons must be kept safe. Their father is nowhere to be found and they need protection." Cyril said.

"Yes, they do. But first the new dragons need names. The red one is Kaida, and the blue one is Bluebone. The Dragon Guardians will take care of them until they can begin training, that's where you and Cynder come in Spyro." Spyro looked at Terrador and nodded.

"Wait wait wait, we have to train them? We're not even done training ourselves." Cynder said, pointing out the obvious.

"You two will be done with training in a year, and as I hope, you both will pass with flying colors, as I did. Anyway, in three years, the baby dragons will need training, and you two will be their teachers. Spyro, you will get Bluebone, and Cynder will have Kaida. Now go back to your room, we shall take turns sleeping, scouting, and guarding the baby dragons. Goodnight." Cyril pushed Spyro and Cynder out of the room and closed the door.

"Well!" Cynder said annoyed. "Who does he think he is?"

"Our Guardian, come on, it's late and we had a date night." Spyro said. Cynder smiled and kissed her mate's lips.

"Now I remember." Cynder smiled and walked ahead of Spyro, swaying her hips and her tail teasing Spyro.

**Back in the Room with the baby dragons**

Bluebone walked around the room, looking at the dragons much larger than she.

'_Well this is weird, who are they and what happened to the purple dragon?' _Bluebone asked her sister.

'_I don't know, they kicked the black one out too. I liked her eyes; they were a nice green color.'_ Kaida said, walking to a green dragon and staring at him.

'_The yellow one's hyper.'_ Bluebone said.

'_Blue one's too proud of himself.'_ Kaida said.

'_And the green guy's _really_ big.'_ Bluebone said, intimidated. She opened her mouth and yawned. She lied down and put her head on her paws. '_Goodnight Kaida.'_

_'Goodnight Bluebone.'_ Kaida lied down, crossed her paws, and rested her head on them, falling asleep.


End file.
